Of Huntingtons and Broken Hearts
by BajaSt
Summary: Little 13/Chase story! I suck at summaries, so please read this!  And don't forget to review!


**Hi guys, I hope you will like this story. I so love Chase/13 pairing. Please read this and don't forget to review! I would love to know what you guys think about this.**

***This is not a ONE shot! Might seems it is...***

**Of Huntingtons and Broken Hearts**

**Chapter 1**

As Dr. Remy Hadley entered the room, they all turned their looks to her. An uncomfortable silence made in there. "Hey! What happened? I'm not that late," she said with irony in her voice. They stayed silent. Chase was the first one who spoke. "Why didn't you tell us?" he asked quietly. She

looked surprised. "Tell you what?" They all sent her 'don't lie and tell us' look. "Seriously, I have no idea what are you guys talking about!" They didn't say a word. Chase again was the one who spoke. "Oh God, Thirteen! Do not play you are stupid. Why didn't you tell us about the

Huntington! Why?" he shouted at her angrily. That surprised her. A lot. "How the hell! House, I swear I will kill you! Why? Why did you tell them?" she looked at House. "Guys, I don't know why I should tell you. Just why? We are colleagues, yes. But that's it," She said then. At once,

Foreman's, Taub's and House's pagers started to beep. They left the room, Taub and Foreman with faces full of disgust, House with the same faraway look. Which he was having since started dating Cuddy. Chase and Thirteen stayed in the room, sending killing looks at each other.

Actually, Chase was sending killing looks to Thirteen. Her eyes were lock with the ground. Then she turned to the window and started staring out. In few seconds, she could feel warm and soft hand on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly, as softly as his hand felt. "I'm

sorry. I really am. But. I just didn't know why. Why, Chase? Why should I? Why would any of you care?" she said. "Maybe because we are friends?" he asked. She shook her head and smiled sadly. "Chase. You know as well as me, that we are not. Colleagues. But not friends," her words

were cold as ice and they hurt. Then, something, that he would never ever expect, happened. She, Thirteen. With all her strength, with all her push, started to cry. Standing there, next to him. Arms laying down and tears were falling from her beautiful eyes, running down her cheeks and

then falling to the floor. She ignored them and didn't move. And now, HE did something, that she would never expect. He took a step closer and wrapped his arms around her. And at that moment? She didn't care about anything. She was in his arms, head buried in his chest. It felt so

good. So real. So right. She was crying for time that felt like hours. But, it was just about 10 minutes. Then she whispered: „I thought I was strong. I thought I was strong!" He caressed her cheek and said: "You are strong, Remy. You are strong." He called her by her real name. Not

Thirteen, like always. She opened her mouth to ask why, but door popped and House entered the room. "I really didn't want to interrupt anything, but there's a patient waiting for you two. And if you still need to discuss something, just tell me if it's gonna be exciting. I will get myself

popcorn," said House, as rudely as always. Thirteen didn't say a thing, didn't look at any of them and ran out of the room. Chase turned to House. "You're an idiot, do you know that?" He asked then and ran after her. He looked around, but didn't see a thing proving where she went . He

went to their locker room, but she wasn't there. Only her locker, which was open and wasn't locked, could tell that she was there. Nevertheless, that wasn't for sure, so he went to look to clinic. She wasn't there either. He went to the lab and then back to their office. She wasn't there

either. He didn't know what got in to him. Just divorced and it was driving him crazy, that he didn't know where Thirteen is and if she is wanted to see her, wanted to touch her. Wanted to hold her in his arms. And it was just wrong, when she wasn't there.


End file.
